Summer Vacation In Twilight Town
by YinToYang
Summary: AU Alternate Universe. The Memebers of Organization XIII are all 16 year-olds living normal lives in Twilight Town enjoying summer vacation on a wild ride of adventure and fun. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Saix, Demyx, etc. etc.
1. The Start Of Summer

**_Author's Note: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Organization XII they are copyrighted to Square-Enix also the Twilight Town versions of the Organization belong to my friend Dedmerath on DeviantArt except for Axcul he is my copyrighted character I made.**

* * *

It was the start of another great summer in Twilight Town and everyone was looking forward to some fun in the sun especially Twilight Town's Organization XIII. The sun shined brightly through the window of Axcul's room and slowly began to moan at the fact that he had to wake up even though he didn't want too. But nevertheless the sun won the battle and Axcul was out of bed and getting into his regular clothing that he wore. His baggy blue-green pants with his black flip flops while he had his interlocking skull belt hanging to its side while he wore his black torn sleeve shirt with his black spiked wristband and Organization Emblem necklace with his black glasses on. Slowly heading out of his room and grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket on the table he looked over to his left to see two crates worth of Paopu Fruit and a note attached to it reading… 

_Dear Axcul and Lexaeus here is you first job for the summer since you two wanted jobs to make some munny and be able to do some fun stuff during the summer with your friends. You are to deliver these two crates to the Shopping District by 9:30AM today otherwise you don't get paid and get overtime with work. Enjoy yourselves._

_Love, Dad_

Axcul just stared at the note stupidly at how his dad didn't even to bother waking the two of them up to be ready for work in case of the event the two of them slept in. Axcul puts the note down a looks at the clock to see that it was 9:15 which means him and his older brother had 15 minutes to get the shipment to the shopping district in time. Axcul sighed and hurried upstairs to wake his brother up. As he went into his brother's room he saw him right in the bed sleeping like the dead which wasn't far off from the truth either in all the times Axcul had to wake up Lexaeus it was almost impossible by normal means since he was a deep sleeper. Axcul walked up and started shaking his brother and said, "Hey Lexaeus! Wake up!!!" Lexaeus groaned but that was all he got out of him. Axcul sighed at how annoying this was getting so he resorted to a dirty tactic of his in case of emergencies, "LEXAEUS!!!! WAKE UP OTHERWISE LARXENE WILL MAIM YOU FOR STEPPING ON HER FAVOURITE CHARM!!!" In the instant Axcul finished his sentence Lexaeus jumped out of bed screaming, "OH GOD!! LARXENE I'M…sorry? Axcul?" Axcul scratching the back of his head while looking at his brother says, "Sorry Lex but I had to wake you up." Lexaeus slowly walked up to Axcul and as he stared at him in the eyes calmly suddenly Lexaeus's fist clonked Axcul in head as he yelled at his brother while glaring at him, "BAKA!!! What the heck was that wake up call for!?!?" Axcul grabbing the back of his throbbing head glared at him equally as hard yelled, "ANTA BAKA!?!? Did you forget today is our first day of work we have to deliver some Paopu fruit to the shopping district in…" Axcul begins staring at the clock in his brothers room and his eyes nearly pop right out of there eyes sockets when he yells, "SEVEN MINUTES!?!?!" Lexaeus equally as shocked quickly rushes to get his clothes on as Axcul runs down the stairs to pack and bring the crates outside and puts his apple in his pocket and pulls out his brother's skateboard as he grabbed his rollerblades and started strapping them on. Lexaeus blasted out the door and quickly locked it and he grabbed his crate and put it over one shoulder as both him and his little brother began to ride through the streets of Twilight Town to the shopping district like two crazed lunatics to make it on time for their delivery. They passed by the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee who yelled at the two of them for "going over the speed limit" like they really cared what Seifer and his gang had to say. They arrived at the store with a minute to spare and Lexaeus knocked on the door while Axcul put his crate down since it was so heavy and tired himself out trying to keep up with his older brother in their race to the store. The elderly woman came out and looked at the two 16 year olds who brought the crates and smiled at them and said, "Thank you very much for bringing these crates and as a reward here are your payments." The elderly woman gave them both a hundred munny and a Paopu fruit each for there hard work and waved goodbye to the two of them as they headed off.

Axcul made a quick stop home to throw his rollerblades in the house since he didn't like wearing them 24/7 he likes to walk as much as he possibly can. Lexaeus also threw his skateboard into the house since he didn't feel like carrying it everywhere. As they walked Lexaeus look at the Paopu fruit curiously as his little brother said, "What's up with you?" Lexaeus looking at his brother holds the fruit in Axcul's face and says, "How do you eat this thing?" Axcul looking at the fruit just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Eat it like any normal fruit I'm guessing." Lexaeus takes a bite of one of the star shaped edges and starts chewing it slowly the taste was different it was sweet yet tangy at the same time. He swallowed the piece and Axcul looked at him curiously and said, "Well?" Lexaeus just gives a small grin and says, "Not bad." Axcul starts eating his Paopu fruit also. They arrive in the Sandlot where the others have been waiting for them when Larxene walks up to the two of them with her regular death glare and yells, "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?!? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO FOR OVER A HALF HOUR!!" Axcul demises Larxene's attitude as her way of saying "Hello." And says nonchalantly avoiding eye contact with her, "Good to see you two Larxene. Now can you tone it down a couple notches?" Larxene diverting all attention to Axcul looks at him so insanely that it feels like her eyes a drilling right through him as he slowly backs away but unfortunately lands into wall and being forced to incur the wrath of The Savage Nymph as they call her. Demyx was sitting on the ground listening to some music on his headphones as he watched Axcul being forced against the wall by an angry Larxene. Zexion was reading one of his novels while the confrontation between the two was going on and just sighed at the fact at this was how they always started their mornings. Vexen was sitting beside Zexion being completely quite and trying to catch a glimpse at what he was reading. Saix, Axel and Luxord were playing cards together when Luxord says with a sly grin on his face, "I bet you 30 munny Larxene will kill Axcul right here and now." Axel raising an eyebrow at Luxord's bet says, "I bet you 30 that she'll maim Axcul for life." While Saix stares at his hand says, "And I bet you 30 that absolutely nothing will happen to him." Luxord and Axel both look at him and say "Deal!" at the same time and they all shake on it waiting to see what happens to Axcul. Xemnas was talking to Xaldin since the two weren't really interested with what Larxene was about to do to Axcul while Xigbar was hanging upside down on one of lampposts watching Larxene ready to kill Axcul and Marluxia was tending some of the trees. Lexaeus sighed and got ready to break it up. Axcul said, "Come on Larxene it was joke just cool it will you?" Larxene slammed one hand against the wall beside Axcul's face and gave him a terrible glare. If looks could kill Axcul would've been dead in five seconds. Lexaeus was just about to break it up between the two when Larxene said, "…Fine. But the next time I catch you making a comment like that to me again your dead…Get it?" Having one of the sleeves on his falling off his shoulder with a look of relief Axcul sighed and said "Got it." Larxene smiled, "Good." Luxord and Axel had looks of disappointment of their faces while Saix was holding out and motioning for the two of them to pay up. Both of them sighed and gave Saix 30 munny each.

The group gathered together and started to discuss their plans for the summer. As they talked Demyx brought up a question for the others, "Hey where's Roxas?" Axel looks at him and says, "He's going to be hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette for the first half of the summer and than with us for the rest of it." "Ah" was all Demyx said for a reply. Luxord twirling a coin around his finger says, "Well the first thing we have to do is make some money so we can actually do stuff during the summer." Lexaeus following Luxord's statement says, "That's why me and Axcul were late we got summer jobs we're working on delivery services that our Dad wants us to do and the pay isn't that bad actually." Xaldin hearing him says, "Summer jobs would help a lot with getting some money and with the 13 of us we could make a lot of money pretty quick if we all get jobs." Larxene chewing on her toothpick says, "That may be but with 13 of us it costs a lot of money to pay for simple things such as tickets on the train to food also." Axcul flipping his apple in the air says, "Larxene does have a point. Even with summer jobs it could take us at least three weeks just to make enough money just to go to the beach." Marluxia looking at Axcul says, "Well what about the Freestyle Tournament coming up?" Xigbar shooting his gun at one of the lampposts says, "What about it?" Marluxia continues saying, "Well isn't the prizes for first place besides the struggle trophy a large sum of munny same goes for runner-up." Saix adding on Marluxia's comment says, "Now that you mention I do believe the amounts for first place and runner up were 10,000 and 5,000 munny." Vexen in awe at amount says, "If we could win both first and second place we would have an easy 15,000 on our hands right there. That would cut working by half the amount of time." Zexion still reading his book sighs and says, "That may be but you also have to take into consideration that since it's a freestyle struggle competition any style of struggle club is allowed which means that we'll have competition from not only Seifer, Vivi, Setzer, Hayner, and Roxas but also Rai and Fuu and you know all seven of them are." Xemnas understanding Zexion's comment says, "Indeed but since its freestyle that means Axcul, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Axel, Saix, Demyx, and myself are able to enter with our styles of fighting since they still don't approve of projectile weapon add-ins of Xigbar, Larxene, and Luxord its up to the seven of us to come out with a win." Vexen finishes this half of the group meeting off, "So it's decided? We all get summer jobs to help make some money so we can do some stuff over the summer and Xemnas and the others will all participate in the struggle tournament to try and get the grand prize of 10,000 munny at the least?" Everyone nods there heads in agreement "Alright than." Vexen says closing this half of the conversation.

Xigbar puts his gun away and says, "Okay on to the next topic of debate. WHAT are we planning to do for some fun during our summer vacation?" Demyx starts to play his Sitar to add in some music to the conversation and says, "Well we definitely have to go to the beach this summer it was our goal for this summer vacation remember?" Axel waving his hand at Demyx trying to brush him off says, "Yeah we remember you constantly nagged us to do it for this summer." Demyx pouts at Axel's comment but continues to play his sitar as Larxene adds in to the conversation, "Well I wanted to go explore The Haunted Mansion at one point during the summer it could be a fun adventure to have wouldn't you agree Mr. Superior." Xemnas having a small vein popping out of his forehead from Larxene calling him by the pet name she had given him says, "Yeah sure we'll do that at one point." Vexen deciding to bring up something of importance speaks up, "I hate to interrupt the planning of what we're going to do but what about our Independent Studies project that we have to do over the summer?" Axcul ticked off at Vexen mentioning of school chucks his apple into Vexen's mouth knocking him off the bench and yells, "DON'T EVEN THINK OF BRINGING UP SCHOOL AGAIN UNTIL IT'S THE LAST TWO WEEKS OF SUMMER GOT IT!?!?!" Vexen gets up and rubs his head from the impact of his head against the pavement pulls the apple out of his mouth and tosses it back to Axcul and keeps his mouth shut for Axcul had an equally frightening temper as Larxene that nobody wanted to mess with. Lexaeus calming his little brother done says, "Okay so besides Exploring the haunted mansion, going to the beach, and…the other thing we also have to be able to take time off to brush up on our struggle skills since we have to be ready for struggle tournament so we can win the grand prize." Xaldin adding in to Lexaeus's comment says, "Well how about we take time off the day after tomorrow to practice by fighting each other. Since I think tomorrow the rest of us need the time to find some summer jobs we can do." Zexion putting his book away and looking at everyone says, "Well I'm going to be tutoring others for munny so I already have a job." Luxord putting his coin away says, "Well I could some gambling against people for some easy munny." Saix sighs and says, "Luxord we all know you suck at gambling especially when comes to bets take today for instance." Marluxia's curiosity aroused says, "What did you bet today?" Axel takeovers for the answer, "Oh me, Luxord, and Saix made a bet on what Larx-" but before he could finishes both Saix and Luxord quickly rush over to silence Axel in anyway possible for fear of being attacked by BOTH Larxene and Axcul on what the bet was. Larxene had raised an eyebrow over the curiosity of what the bet was about but just dismissed it as juvenile as she said, "…Boys." Xigbar looks at everyone and says, "So we got what we know we want to do for now for the summer vacation all cleared up right?" Everyone nodded their heads and Xigbar continued, "Good. Cause its 12:00 and I want to go eat lunch." Xigbar waves goodbye and heads off home to go eat. Everyone realizing the time except for Luxord who already knew it was 12 all said their goodbyes and headed off their separate ways home.


	2. The Start Of Summer Continued

**_Author's Note:_**

**_YinToYang: So here is chapter 2 of the fiction for you reader's. I'm sorry it took so long but I had the worst case of writer's block on this and most of my others fictions._**

**_Lexaeus: And that's not even half of it. He's still suffering with it for his other fictions._**

**_YinToYang: Just for that Lexaeus say the line and your getting for it as I promised._**

**_Lexaeus: WHAT? Fine...He doesn't own Square-Enix and all related copyrighted materials that belong to them._**

**_throws cookie to Lexaeus_**

* * *

Everyone went their separate ways home for lunch. Xaldin, Xemnas, and Vexen left together since they were neighbors while Xigbar left on his own, Larxene dragged Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia along with her while Luxord and Saix left together leaving Zexion all alone. Both brothers feeling bad Lexaeus shouted to their friend, "Hey Zexion!" Zexion looking up at Lexaeus and Axcul noticing that Lexaeus had called him and Axcul was motioning his hand telling him to come over to the two of them Lexaeus continued, "Care to join us for lunch?" Zexion smiled at his friend's generosity and started running to join them on their walk back home. As they walked Axcul decided to start some conversation so he asked a question, "So Zexion you're tutoring for some of the summer as a way to make some munny?" Zexion looking at him sighs and says, "Yeah unfortunately." Lexaeus puzzled by his friends comment says, "Why unfortunately? Who is it you're tutoring?" Zexion rolls his eyes and gave them a stare before he says, "Three guesses who?" Lexaeus getting where he was coming from, "Its Rai isn't it?" Zexion just nods at his answer. Axcul begins to laugh at Zexion's predicament and says, "Wow. I feel sorry for you out of all the people in our school you could help tutor you got stuck with Rai." Lexaeus thinking his brother is going too far with the comment elbows him in arm and says, "Quiet! I think he feels bad enough alright?" Axcul rubs the spot his brother hit him while Lexaeus asks Zexion, "You know I figured Vexen would've also been tutoring for summer also why isn't he?" Zexion looks at Lexaeus and says, "I think he is tutoring I think he just didn't get the chance to answer after Axcul shot his apple into Vexen's mouth and instilling some fear in him with the mentioning of school." Axcul rolls his eyes and says, "Not my fault he forgot that I don't like the mentioning of any of our school work before the last two weeks of summer." Lexaeus laughs at his brother and says, "You know you have just as short a fuse as Larxene." Axcul glares at his brother "Don't even think of comparing me to our Savage Nymph again." Lexaeus just gives a smug smile with the fact that his brother's comment is just reinforcing his previous statement.

Axcul brushing off Lexaeus's comment asks, "So how hard do you guys think the Struggle Tournament will be this time?" Zexion is first to answer, "Its going to be hard. We have 14 competitors in total and even though its freestyle it will still be hard seeing as how we have opponents like Roxas, Seifer, and Setzer for example." Lexaeus getting serious also adds-in to conversation, "We also have to take into consideration that we can't control who fights who so some of us may end up fighting each other in the preliminary rounds and no doubt in the rounds after that." Zexion continues, "And since its freestyle Rai will be using a Bo style struggle club and Roxas will be doing a two-sword-style similar to Xemnas for example." Axcul starts adding in, "This is true but we also will be doing freestyle Xemnas's Aerial Blade style as he likes to call it, Xaldin's Pole style, My Katana style, Saix's Berserker style, Demyx's Sitar style, Axel will be fighting will a standard club since he can't use his Chakram style since it involves long range projectile fighting same goes with Fuu when she fights, and your Tomahawk style big brother. Every style we use offers a unique advantage depending on our opponents so there is no way we can lose." Zexion disliking Axcul's optimism shoots him with some harsh truths, "But everything has a weak point including your style Axcul. Let just take your style of fighting and your brothers for example in their basic abilities." Axcul crosses his arms and begins to listen even though he knows he's not going to like it while Lexaeus leans against a wall as Zexion gets ready to explain. Zexion looks at them and says, "With Lexaeus's Tomahawk style he excels in strong defense and really powerful attacks but even he knows he's a sitting duck when it comes to extremely agile fighters due to the fact that his attacks are slow and his weapon is heavy. Though in most cases if you get hit by Lexaeus you lose a lot of orbs from just one hit and on the occasion you get stunned too by his attack but his movements are slow which is why he relies mainly on defensive maneuvers with a strong follow-up when he sees an opportunity." Lexaeus nods his head sighing at the truth and says, "It's true I can't move around that quick with my struggle club. You know how heavy it is Axcul." Axcul shuddering at the thought, "How could I forget you just handed it to me like it was nothing and I collapsed on the floor right away as you put it in my hands." Lexaeus laughing at the memory, "Why do you think I'm the stronger one of us." Axcul smirking at his brother says, "Don't sell yourself short I can still beat you down in a regular brawl." Zexion smiling at the competitiveness gets back to topic, "And you Axcul you style is almost the complete opposite of Lexaeus's style. You use quick and fast combination attacks to keep your enemy on the run while using your agility to avoid enemy attacks but thing is your weapon isn't exactly the greatest in defense against weapons like Lexaeus's or Saix's." Axcul sighing at Zexion's comment admits defeat, "You do have point. My swordsmanship is good for defense against weapons like Rai's for example but not really great for blocking against a weapon like Lex's which is why I have to rely on my speed to dodge but even that's not perfect and my defense isn't really that great either when comes to really powerful one hitter attacks like Lex's." Zexion smiles, "Glad you see the truth of this whole event. Now let's hurry to your place I'm actually starving." Axcul smiles at Zexion for teaching him a lesson and all three head for the Brothers house so they can start eating lunch.

Meanwhile Larxene is dragging Demyx and Axel by the collars of their jackets while Marluxia follows from behind. They arrive at the place Larxene wanted to eat and let's go of the two stooges dropping them onto the pavement and brushing the dust off her hands. They get seated in the restaurant and start making their orders. After they order their food they wait for it and start discussing what they could do for jobs with Larxene starting the conversation off, "So it was agreed we'd all find some summer jobs to do to help pay for the stuff we want to do for the summer but the question is…What can we apply too?" Axel sitting beside Larxene says, "Well Larxene we all know you're a terrible cook so you can forget working here." All three guys start laughing at Axels comment while Larxene slowly wraps her arm around Axel while giving him a cute smile and before he could realize it she slams his head onto the table yelling, "NOT FUNNY!" Marluxia and Demyx quit laughing after Axel is taught his lesson. Larxene looks at them and says, "So back to our topic what could the four of us do for jobs?" Demyx pulls his Sitar up, "Well I know that someone in my neighborhood wanted Sitar lessons. So I could negotiate with the family about me being a teacher for the kid and be paid by the hour for each lesson I give." Marluxia sitting beside Demyx in the booth they were in at the restaurant says, "Not a bad idea Demyx plus it would be something you would enjoy doing." Demyx nods his head and says, "Yep. How about you Marluxia? Where are you going to work?" Marluxia starts scratching his head a bit and says, "Well I would like to work at maybe one of the floral shops or the produce store. But I doubt I can get what I want unfortunately." Larxene agrees with Marluxia comment by nodding her head and than says, "I hate to admit it but Marluxia is right we can't really expect to get the dream job we want around here. Personally I'd like to work at Jessie's Accessory Shop if possible." Axel rubbing his forehead from Larxene's previous attacks says, "I don't have a clue where I could work I not really big on the whole working thing it requires too much effort which I'm not into." Larxene whispers while chewing on her toothpick, "Lazy ass." Axel catching her comment says, "What was that?" She rolls her eyes, "Nothing Axel you're hearing things. Probably going insane too." Axel just glares at The Savage Nymph cause he's not really in the mood to deal with her sarcasm since their food just arrived. All of them decided to dismiss the job topic and start eating since they were starving. Marluxia was eating a veggie burger since he's a vegetarian while Axel had a spicy cajin wrap since he was in the mood for something hot. Demyx while eating the fish special said with his mouth full, "I was wondering…" Larxene disgusted with the fact that he was spitting food everywhere while speaking specifically on her burger covers his mouth while a vein pops out of her forehead says, "CHEW THAN SWHALLOW! Than you may speak…GOT IT?" Demyx simply nodding his head finishing chewing and continues saying, "I was wondering." Marluxia curious as to what he wants to say motions his hand to tell him to continue and says, "Go on." Demyx looking at them says, "Well if were saving money to go places like the beach…Why are we eating at the Twilight's View where we technically have to PAY for our food when we could've just gone to my place or Marluxia's for our parent's to make us something?" Axel answers, "Because…Well because…Okay I don't have an answer but I guess because we were in the mood for something here that's all." Everyone looks at Axel with an 'Is-that-the-best-you-could-come-up-with?' look and Axel says, "Leave me alone it's been a long day and my excuse is Larxene damaging my brain when she slammed my head on the table." Larxene casts her death glare at Axel for that remark while Demyx says, "Okay than anyways let's just finish our meal so we can head out to find a job already." Everyone just nods their heads in agreement and continue eating with the occasional light conversation about different stuff.

The day slowly passed by for everyone as they searched or talked about finding a job. Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia parted ways for home after spending all day together searching for a job each with Demyx being the only successful one in finding a job early. Xemnas and Saix managed to find a job each while Vexen stayed at home all day experimenting on different and quite questionable food combinations for dinner. Xigbar and Luxord didn't bother searching for anything and instead spent the day at home sleeping. Xaldin had stayed home helping his parents clean up the place. While Lexaeus, Axcul, and Zexion deicded to stay at the brother's place for the night and get ready tomorrow for a little bit of training for the struggle tournament. The evening arrived and all the kids decided it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another exciting day.


End file.
